


without you (it's lonely)

by crossbelladonna



Series: cream puffs and carnations; [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, long distance calls, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 #matsuhanaweek<br/><b>Online</b> // Movie Night</p><p>With Matsukawa away, it's been incredibly lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without you (it's lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> “by online does calls count well now it does” - me to me

The moment Hanamaki’s phone starts vibrating, barely even getting the ringtone he’d appropriately assigned for the asshole at the other end of the line to ring, Hanamaki’s already pouncing on it, rolling on the couch like some animal. He’s all ready to connect the call too and remembers he has to _chill_. They’ve only not seen each other for three days now after all, he can’t seem _too_ needy.

That’s three days of only texts and really short calls over loud airport noise and flight calls. He’s going to be away for two weeks, a business trip in another country and it’s been three days of silence in the apartment they share and Hanamaki understands really.

To his surprise, it’s overwhelmingly lonely. Hanamaki hugs his knees close.

The phone is still ringing—it’s probably on to its seventh ring now and Hanamaki presumes that’s good enough being idle so he accepts the call, his hands almost shaking from excitement.

“What took you so long to answer, jackass?” Matsukawa’s voice, albeit in a growl and is cussing though sounding a little tired, is a blast of sunshine in Hanamaki’s ear.

Ignoring the question, Hanamaki grins despite himself.

“Hi,” Hanamaki replies.

“Oh, ‘Hiro is this you?”

“I am rolling my eyes.”

“Much better,” Matsukawa chuckles breathily.

“How’s your trip?” Hanamaki asks, voice suddenly hushed, trying to stop himself from saying the dreaded embarrassing words he’s wanted to say the moment he picked up.

“It’s okay. Boy is it hot here though. The hotel is pretty good though and the food—”

Hanamaki interrupts Matsukawa with a short bark of laughter.

“Heey,” Matsukawa grumbles, disgruntled and Hanamaki’s sure he’s wearing those little forehead creases of his when he’s pouting.

“Nothing, that’s just so like you, going on about food the first thing,” Hanamaki snorts. “But actually, you were saying…?”

Matsukawa clicks his tongue but he chuckles. There’s a sound of rustling, like bed sheets and Hanamaki assumes he’s lying down in bed.

“Well, I’m pretty knackered after this busy day. We had a few conferences and it lasted too long I swear my butt started numbing.” Matsukawa says.

It makes Hanamaki smile, this grumbling.

“Is that so?”

“Uhuh, and then we ate outside and I’m still confused as hell if it’s _Kamusta_ or _Kumusta_ but whatever. I’ll have to ask Iwaizumi,”

Hanamaki snorts. “Iwaizumi’s the master linguist now huh?”

Matsukawa hums. “Yeah. He’s pretending to be busy but really what’s keeping him busy is his phone. He calls Oikawa like, every hour since his phone never stops vibrating from his texts.”

_Wish you would do that too._

“Hmm,” Hanamaki murmurs.

“Anyway, how have you been?” Matsukawa asks and Hanamaki grits his teeth.

“I’ve been…okay,” Hanamaki says.

“I doubt that. Can you even make lunch for yourself…?”

“I can cook, jackass!”

Matsukawa laughs. “Just making sure you’re eating of course,”

Hanamaki pulls at the loose threads on the couch, musing.

“Yeah, I am.”

There’s a brief pause and then: “Hey, Takahiro,”

Hanamaki stops, straightens his back, his attention on Matsukawa’s voice now as it should be.

“What is it?”

Hanamaki can almost see his ridiculous half-smile.

“I miss you,” Matsukawa breathes.

Hanamaki can’t help it—he thumps his entire self onto the couch and sniffles. The dreaded words are out, he’s on fire he really is because three days in, alone and uncomfortable he really does—

“I miss you too, jackass.” Hanamaki sniffles, clutching his phone tighter.

Matsukawa sounds a bit alarmed at least.

“Hey, hey, are you crying? Hiro don’t cry—”

“Fool, I’m not crying,”

“Oh?”

Hanamaki wipes his nose on his shirt.

“No I’m not goddamit I just—” Hanamaki sighs. “Two weeks is very long,”

“Actually no, we’re three days down—” Matsukawa snorts.

“IT’S HALF A MONTH, ISSEI, think about it.”

Matsukawa chuckles. “We didn’t have that problem when I left,”

“That’s because I’m not dumb,”

Matsukawa laughs. “Of course you aren’t. Still, two weeks will pass by really quick, Hiro. I’ll call more often as you’d like. Heck I’d even pull an Iwaizumi for you, call you every hour…”

Hanamaki grins. “No thanks.”

“Understandably. Also understandably, I love you, please remember and I may be an idiot who forgets to call sometimes, I miss you still.”

Hanamaki’s heart feels like doing some great somersaults it’s distressing and exhilarating at the same time for someone who’s holding on to his phone for vocal comfort.

And since he’s gone and done it anyway, he finally says the other embarrassing words.

“Come back soon, asshole. I’m lonely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mattsun it’s _Kumusta_ it means “how do you do?” in Filipino ehehe
> 
> holler at me @crossbelladonna in twitter and tumblr TuT


End file.
